I'm Yours
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Chika makes it clear that she belongs to You.


**Author Notes**

 **If you're getting a déjà vu, it's cos Chika made it clear to the (new) school about You being hers in another story of mine :3 This is in Uranohoshi still :)**

 **May you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chika and Riko this…Chika and Riko that…

You was patient. You was understanding. You went through petty jealousy before and learnt that she prefers not to anymore as it only makes her feel miserable and even cause the people she cares for to have to worry for her too. But. You sighs and rests her head against the cold school wall at a bend no one really passes.

 _I'm not jealous… I'm not upset… I'm not…_

You rubs her fingers over the centre of her palm over and over in a way to distract herself and not let the ugly jealousy she dislikes take over her. She clenches her teeth together and frowns at how her mind keeps hyper-focusing on the repeatedly murmured words "Chika and Riko".

For weeks now, maybe even over a month, the ash-brunette noticed that when she returns to class from stepping outside for a bit, she would hear classmates going, "It's nice how Riko can get Chika to be quiet and do things.", "They work well together." And when You is attending her high dive club and her girlfriend and close friend are sweet enough to watch and cheer her on, she can hear some juniors on break talking, "Look, Riko-senpai and Chika-senpai are sitting together.", "It's like they are a couple, huh?" Even when You is heading home, on the streets of Numazu, she would hear fans of Aqours fangirling as they walk, "I think Riko-chan and Chika-chan make a great pair!", "I know! A powerful, running headfirst leader always needs and has a partner who knows how to support and reel them. Like, keep them away from danger? Hahas."

 _I'm not okay…_

You frowns deeper, pushes her back off the wall and rolled her forehead on the wall instead, groaning. "But they aren't like that…"

 _I'm overthinking things…_

You breathes heavily out of her nose and stares at her feet blearily; not knowing when her eyes grew damp. "I shouldn't let this affect me…"

 _We didn't discuss it…but not revealing our relationship makes sense as idols…_

You turns back around and slides to the ground to sit there for a moment; to just gather her emotions and thoughts before she can go back to where Chika is with a smile and an energetic salute. You is a strong girl, she believes she can get through this without having to trouble Chika or even Riko.

 _Chika-chan is probably wondering where I am…_

You takes a steady breath, practices her smile and gets to her feet.

* * *

Another week of just enduring and doing her best to ignore the ChikaRiko rumours and whispers, You was getting the hang of it. Whenever someone passing by decides to say "Chika and Riko" in a sentence, the ash-brunette would take Chika's hands into hers discreetly if the orangehead was close by, shaking her head with a practised smile to reassure Chika it's nothing.

Or if Chika wasn't around, she would do quick squats and jog away from the people talking. Simple acts as a simple solution to a small problem; You reassures herself, though her heart could see through the fake smiles.

* * *

Her heart wasn't the only one to notice, Chika too have noticed that You was acting weird; those smiles with zero joy in them, the dazed and tiredness from time to time Chika talks to You, and to top it all which made Chika can't stand to wait at the sides for You to tell her was that she witnessed You and her out of nowhere squats and jogs. Who even does that?

Chika confronts You on a day they were hanging out at the ash-brunette's house; no escaping from Chika's concern. "You-chan."

"Huh?" You blinks, concentrating her focus on her girlfriend as she should be.

 _Did I miss what Chika-chan said? Ah, what's with me…_

"Tell me."

You blinks twice. "T-Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's troubling you." Chika pouts at You's blur look.

 _Chika-chan noticed? I'm so bad at this…_

"I-I'm not troubled…or anything…" You tries to hide it.

Chika shakes her head, her pout turning into an upset frown. "You can't hide things from me, You-chan. Your face tells it all. And you got the rest of the body to follow." Chika slams her hands on the bed, trapping You between where the diver was sitting. "Tell."

You gulps, slightly taken aback by Chika's very strong confrontation. However, You really doesn't want to worry Chika with her own insecurities and weak side being affected by whispers of inconsequential people. "It's nothing…really, I-"

Chika pulls away with a sigh. Hands hugging her knees as she rocks backwards, her ruby eyes never leaving You's clearly troubled blue. "I won't wear any of the uniforms you sew in the future if you don't tell me."

 _EH!?_

You gasps and crawls on her knees over to Chika hurriedly, expression remorseful. "I-I'll tell! Don't say that, please…"

Chika's right cheek poked upwards at her girlfriend's adorable begging; her love for uniforms is really endearing, and when it extends to be the ash-brunette's desire to see her in uniform, it makes Chika happy. "Go on."

 _Guess there's no backing away from this…Chika-chan is serious…_

You nods small and tells Chika what has been going on; all the constant encounters and conversations she overhears without wanting to about Chika's partner is better being Riko and many see it that way, though You knows she shouldn't be jealous or upset anymore but it just makes her insides churn and her mind wander… "I'm sorry… B-But I can handle it! …Promise!"

 _I don't want Chika-chan to worry for me more than she already is… I gotta prove to her that I can be reliable too!_

Chika keeps You's gaze, You's serious blue hues and she smiles, giving in as she doesn't want her girlfriend to think that she doesn't have faith in You, but she can't help but put another reminder out there for her dense and overly giving girlfriend, "Okay. But remember."

You nods, indicating she's listening.

"I'll do anything for you, You-chan…so…just do what you need to do…or tell me when you want _me_ to do something. Okay?"

You smiles, genuinely and feeling like a load has been lifted off her shoulders.

 _I've got the best girlfriend in the world…_

"Mmph. I will."

Chika conceals a smile and pouts teasingly. "You better."

You chuckles at the orangehead's light-hearted and cute jutting of her lips so she reaches over to pat the orangehead. Chika pouts further as she pretends to not like the comfy and gentle head pat, tackling her girlfriend soon after. The two ended up laughing on the floor for a time.

* * *

Three days later and Chika, You and Riko are heading home together after school, they happen to hear a group of seniors conversing.

"Our school idol group is so amazing."

"Of course. And the ships are so good too!"

"Oh, I love Chika with Riko lots."

"That's a good one. They are so good together. Did you see…"

You's hand twitches and eyebrows furrow for a short second and she was going to just take it in her stride and ignore it, but Chika notices all of that and loses her patience first. This has been going on too long for the orangehead's liking; she prefers if the world will stop making her You upset.

Chika raises her voice a notch on purpose, "Hey, Riko-chan." And she tugs You's hand to her.

 _C-Chika-chan?_

You blinks in confusion but not given time to think, Chika leans forward and presses their lips together. You's eyes widens considerably though she doesn't jump away, and the softness of Chika's lips on hers just soothed her entire being so much that she naturally closed her eyes too.

Riko was surprised too as her mouth turns a diamond shape of interested.

Chika pulls away a good minute later, at least she thinks it was only a minute; You feels like it was an hour while Riko's mind exaggerates it to a day. Chika side glances to the seniors with a back head tilt, and she says, "I'm You-chan's."

With that, Chika intertwines her fingers with You's and pulls her stunned girlfriend towards the school gates. Riko hurries along after noticing the seniors wearing ashamed, apologetic and shocked expressions. Riko smiles inwardly as she knows this is a story she _will_ tell Chika and You's children someday, not before teasing the two lovey-dovey dorks for at least a week later of course.

You herself was a blushing and still too stunned to speak teenage girl for an hour or so as Chika kept prodding her girlfriend for a reaction but all You could do was, "Mm… Mmph…" A grin on the ash-brunette's face that couldn't be wiped away and she was so floaty she thought she might start rising to the clouds if it weren't for Chika still holding onto her hands. You grins more; her heart loving every second it beats as someone who has Chika as hers.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Gosh, this took longer than expected. :)**

 **I surprised myself at the angsty part at the top and wondered how to make it end on a sweet note. Then it took a while but I realized and remembered that Chika would no doubt notice You being so off, so Chika being Chika will of course take things into her own hands! ^w^ hehe~**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the story too~ :D**

 **Leave a comment if you like! ^w^ (and stories you want Riko to tell YouChika's children in the future if you like. Hehe~)**


End file.
